Breathe Into Me
by xXTweekersXx
Summary: An incident at Stark's Pond almost causes Craig to lose everything. Creek. M for language.


**A/N:** So...I had some free time today and I was cleaning out my computer and I found this. I will warn you, I wrote this a couple of weeks ago when I was fresh out the hospital, doped up on painkillers, and feeling very, VERY angsty. So it's a bit plotless and...well...pointless, but I guess you can view it as a vent fic. Maybe. Honestly, I don't even know what this is, ahaha. Well, enjoy the utter random angstyness of this! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe Into Me<strong>

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Tweek's lips were supposed to be warm and soft, eagerly moving against his own with such shy and innocent passion that it sent blazing tendrils of pleasure throughout Craig's entire body. He was supposed to taste like coffee and cream, and his small, trembling hands were supposed to be clinging to him as if Craig was the only thing keeping him grounded.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Tweek's lips were cold and unresponsive beneath his. The lifelessness of the small body beneath him sent shocks of terror down Craig's spine. He tasted of muddy pond water and his small hands were no longer trembling. Instead, they lay limply beside him.

It was Cartman's fault, really. And if Craig wasn't so busy trying to save his best friend's life with CPR, he would be hunting down the fatass with the intention of kicking the ever loving shit out of him…

_Craig couldn't help but smile softly at the blonde sitting beside him. Tweek's eyes were fixed on some point on the other side of Starks Pond. His wild twitching had died down slightly and, for once, he was uncharacteristically quiet. _

"_Hey, Tweek," Craig said._

_The blonde didn't answer._

"_Tweek!"_

"_GAH! Wh-What?" Tweek shrieked, looking at him with wide hazel eyes._

_Craig's smile widened. That was more like it. "Nothing."_

"_Ngh!"_

_A loud laugh that came from behind them interrupted any chance of starting a conversation. "Well, well, well," an annoyingly familiar voice said, "What do we have here?"_

_Craig rolled his eyes and turned around to glare at Cartman. Tweek squeaked at the sight of the bully, but said nothing._

"_Enjoying yourselves, _fags_?" Carman sneered._

"_Fuck off, fatass," Craig said, flipping him off._

"_No way, dude. This is _too_ priceless! Craig Tucker, a fucking fag!" Cartman laughed, walking over to them. Tweek shifted closer to the edge of the dock, whimpering slightly as Cartman towered over him. "And you, Tweek. Well, I'm sure as hell not surprised! You've been a fucking faggot for as long as I can remember."_

"_Fuck off!" Craig repeated, pushing himself to his feet. While Cartman had an inch or two on him, the brunette took a small step back. Craig smirked at this, enraging the other teen even more._

"_Whatever, Craig," Cartman said, "Just wait till everyone at school hears about this!"_

"_Ngh!" Tweek squeaked, trembling furiously._

_Cartman glared down at the tiny blonde before a cruel smirk spread across his face. Craig felt his stomach churn slightly – he didn't like that look, not one bit. Before the noirette could do anything, Cartman raised and leg and kicked Tweek harshly in the back. Tweek gasped as the momentum threw him forward. Craig watched wide-eyed as Tweek's head connected loudly with the wooden dock and he tumbled into the water._

_Cartman laughed as he watched the blonde go under. His laughter was cut short, however, when Craig's fist connected with his face. The brunette stumbled backwards, holding his nose and cursing furiously. Craig felt a great amount of satisfaction when he saw blood steadily leaking through his fingers._

"_Get the fuck out of here before I break something else!" Craig threatened angrily._

"_Fuck you, Craig!" Cartman growled. But he complied, throwing one last glare at the other boy before scampering away._

_Craig flipped him off before turning back to the dock. His heart nearly stopped when he realized that Tweek had not surfaced. Not even bothering to kick off his shoes, Craig drove into the water. The pond water burned his eyes, but he didn't care. It was hard to see through the murky water, but, finally, he caught a glimpse of blonde about ten yards away. He swam towards Tweek as fast as he could and finally – _finally_ – grabbed onto the blonde's shirt. Craig wrapped an arm under the smaller teen's chest and began pulling him to the surface. _

_Tweek was completely limp in his arms. _

_When they broke the surface of the water, Craig quickly pulled Tweek towards the bank. He cried out in relief when his feet met the muddy bottom of the pond. He dragged Tweek out of the water and laid him on the grass, frantically searching for a pulse. He couldn't find one. Craig pressed harder against Tweek's throat but he still couldn't find it. Leaning down, Craig rested his ear on Tweek's chest. Nothing. _

_Tweek's heart wasn't beating…_

Craig tried hard to keep the tears at bay as he leaned forward, pinched the blonde's nose, and connected their lips once again, blowing air into his lungs. He pulled back and began pushing on Tweek's unmoving chest. He counted compressions under his breath then stopped, leaning forward again and breathed air into his friend's lungs.

"Tweek," Craig pleaded as he began compressions again, "Don't do this. Don't you dare do this."

He breathed for the small blonde again, feeling his chest constrict when nothing happened.

"Please, Tweekers," Craig begged, "I need you. You can't leave me. Fuck!"

Tweek's eyes remained closed, dark lashes lying against pale cheeks that were once flushed with life. Small drops of water landed on his face. It was only then that Craig realized he was crying.

"Oh god…" Craig sobbed, pushing harder on the blonde's chest, "Tweek! Shit dude…wake up. Please, wake up! Tweek!"

When Tweek showed no signs of regaining consciousness, Craig became angry.

"Dammit, Tweek! Wake the fuck up! Right now, you asshole!" Craig screamed, pounding on his chest. More tears trickled onto Tweek's face as Craig leaned down and connected their lips again. Tweek's chest rose as his lungs took in the oxygen, but the blonde did not wake.

"FUCK!" Craig cried, using his fists now to apply pressure to his friend's chest. "Wake the FUCK up, Tweek! You fucking ASSHOLE! I swear to God if you fucking leave me, I will fucking drag you back and kill you myself!"

Craig pressed their lips together, feeling the last shred of his hope begin to die when Tweek remained unresponsive.

"Please…" Craig begged, voice dropping to a whisper, "Come back to me. Please Tweek, I need you. _I love you_. Please."

As he moved to continue chest compressions, the small body beneath his hands twitched. Suddenly, Tweek's back arched and he began to choke. Acting quickly, Craig rolled the blonde on his side, keeping a steady hand on his waist while the other rubbed soothing circles into his back. Tweek coughed painfully, hacking up mouthfuls of water and trembling furiously. The sight of Tweek gasping and struggling for air was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He was alive.

He was _alive_.

"Oh God, _Tweek_," Craig gasped, pulling the blonde into his arms and burying his face in his wet blonde hair. "_Tweek_."

"C-Craig?" Tweek asked, voice raspy from coughing.

"I'm here. You're ok. You're ok," Craig said, tightening his hold on the blonde.

"You…_ngh_…s-saved me," Tweek croaked.

Craig pulled back and leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. He breathed deeply, trying to get his heart rate under control again. Tweek was still trembling badly, and Craig knew that he should get him out of the cold air, but the shaking was proof that he was really alive and breathing; and Craig couldn't bring himself to move. Tweek eventually pulled back and looked up at Craig with wide hazel eyes. Small, nervous noises escaped Tweek's lips as those eyes scanned Craig's face, obviously trying to read the noirette's expression. Even though Tweek was still soaking wet, his blonde hair was messily plastered to his head, and his drenched clothes were clinging to his tiny frame, Craig still thought that he was absolutely beautiful, especially now with that thin chest rising and falling with every breath the blonde took. Craig couldn't even stop himself if he tried. He grabbed the back of Tweek's head and crashed their lips together. Tweek squeaked in surprise, and Craig eagerly swallowed the sound, running his tongue across Tweek's bottom lip. The blonde let out a gasp, which parted his lips enough for Craig to slip his tongue inside. He moaned and pressed against the blonde, swirling his tongue around Tweek's. Though the smaller boy still tasted of pond water, Craig began to notice the hint of coffee and cream, and the thought made him grin into the kiss.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Tweek's lips were soft and warm against his. His tongue was shyly beginning to tangle with the taller boy's, sending heat directly to Craig's groin. Small, trembling hands were clutching Craig's hoodie and small whimpers and moans were escaping Tweek's lips. Craig sat back and pulled Tweek onto his lap, groaning at the contact. Tangling one hand in Tweek's damp hair, Craig kissed him with even more ferocity. Tweek broke the kiss, panting breathlessly. Craig smirked and seized the opportunity to latch himself onto Tweek's exposed throat. He bit down gently, making Tweek whimper. He continued up Tweek's throat, nipping and licking before hungrily capturing the blonde's lips in a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Tweek's face. The blonde's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed over.

"Why don't we head back to my place and warm you up?" Craig whispered huskily in Tweek's ear.

The blonde blinked owlishly before blushing and nodding. Craig stood up and offered the smaller teen a hand. Tweek accepted it gratefully and squeaked when Craig easily pulled him to his feet. Craig smiled softly down at the twitching teen beside him before tugging him back towards town, hand clasping his tightly with the intention of never letting go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, yeah...I really have no words, haha.

Hated it? Loved it? Thought it was the strangest, most plotless thing you've ever read? Review and tell me! :D


End file.
